parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion the Lion Cub (Frosty the Snowman)
Cast: *Frosty the Snowman - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Karen - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Professor Hinkle - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Karen's Friends - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) and Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Jimmy Durante - I.M. Weasel *Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *The Policeman - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *The Ticket Man - Juan Carlos Bodoque (31 Minutes) *Santa Claus - Krypto the Superdog *The School Teahcer - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Christmas Tree Seller - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Giddy Man carrying presents - Lurkey (Webkinz) *Happy Family - Red Hares (The Lion Guard) *Dog - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Mailman - Junior (Storks) *Confused Man carrying presents - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Barber - Wolf (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Man with half mustache - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Woman with Mirror - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Animals - Various Animals Scenes: #Introduction #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Magic Show #Kion Comes To Life/Main Titles #Kion Comes To Life Again #Kion Begins To Melt/The Parade #A Ticket to the North Pole #A Train Ride/Searching Fire For Angel #Warming Up Angel/Waiting For Krypto #Krypto Arrives Too Late/Kion Melts #Krypto Revives Kion/Krypto Teaches Janja, Cheezi and Chungu a Lesson #Conclusion/Finale #End Credits/It's the Most Wonderful Time Movie Used: *Frosty the Snowman (1969) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *Storks (2016) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Frosty the Snowman Angel.jpg|Angel as Karen Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja as Professor Hinkle Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp, Tod-1-.png|Young Tod, Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham, Copper as a Puppy.png|Young Copper, Bunga the Honey Badger.png|and Bunga as Karen's Friends I Am Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Jimmy Durante Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Hocus Pocus the Rabbit Chief Bogo.jpg|Chief Bogo as the Policeman Juan Carlos Bodoque.jpg|Juan Carlos Bodoque as the Ticket Man Krypto 0016.png|Krypto the Superdog as Santa Claus Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as the School Teacher Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoof